Realize
by VioTanequil
Summary: I’ve gone and done it, I guess. The one thing I never really thought I’d do. I’ve fallen for you. Why can’t you see it? I don’t understand. I really don’t understand. Songfic.


_Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is  
Crashing down on me._

There's just this way you affect me when you're around, when I'm in the office, on the rare days when you let me stay there. When you'd scowl and glare and toss things and, I'd pretend to sleep, watching you from the couch, watching you swish the brush, dip the ink, watch your frown, your smile.

_Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you._

I've gone and done it, I guess. The one thing I never really thought I'd do. I've fallen for you. And it wasn't immediately. But it was there. It was there during all those times. It just slowly grew on me. And after that incident, I haven't looked at any other since that day, and I know, that this is what it really is, I guess. And I tried to tell you. I really did.

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you_

Why can't you see it? I don't understand. I really don't understand. Isn't it so obvious? What more must I do? I say it all the time, so why? I don't get it. Why? Why don't you get it? It's true, and you know it. I never lie. Not to you. Never to you.

_If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
_  
If only you'd see it, really. If you'd only look up and see it. Why? I really don't understand why you don't get it. We're meant to be, it's really obvious, I'm meant for you, you're meant for me. Hell, I'm pretty sure you'd fit perfectly below my chin, and my arms would fit perfectly around you. So, why?

_Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now._

I'm dying for the day you'd see it, the day when you'd look up, and see what was always there. I'm waiting, my dear, and I'm ready to wait forever. But I don't want to wait forever. I really don't.

_Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
_  
And I've always been there, so I don't get it. I really don't. It's not difficult to see, and I really, really tried to make it obvious. And it is! You know it is! I tell it to you everyday. Every single time I see you. Why, then? Why don't you see it?

_Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by  
Didn't I tell you  
_  
I don't want this to carry on any longer. It's killing me inside, you know? You never see, you never acknowledge a thing. And I'm not going to wait any longer. If you're not going to see it, I really don't know what I can do. I've already tried my best, and I've been waiting. I've been waiting for a long time.

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you.  
_  
I've tried my best. I've done everything I can, but it doesn't seem to be obvious enough? I don't know. I really don't understand. Or perhaps it is because you don't want this? Then say so, my dear. If you don't say anything, I won't know. (And I don't want to know that.)

_If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
Then we'd never find another  
_  
I never thought I'd fall for you, really. I never did. I looked at you, and just moved on, didn't stop to bother, didn't stop to try. And I didn't even have to try. It just came to me, smacked me in the face like a thick leather book would. (And I'd know how a thick leather book would feel like. I really would.)

_Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now.  
_  
I'm glad that I fell for you. I noticed so many little things I never would have, I've learnt so much. I was glad then, and I'm glad now. I wish, oh, how I wish that you'd see it too, that maybe you'd feel it. That maybe, something would happen. That maybe, I'd be able to look up, to look back at you, knowing that you felt the same.  
_  
It's not always the same  
No it's never the same  
If you don't feel it too.  
_  
And it'll never be the same if you don't feel the same way I do. I really wish you would, but maybe you don't want to break my heart, because you know I'm really fragile like everyone else inside? Is that why you don't want to say anything? (And it would, it really would, but at least I'd know. At least I'd be able to decide what to do next, even though I really cannot imagine it. I cannot.)

_If you meet me half way,  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you.  
_  
I'd really love it if you felt the same way. If you did. If you really did, my life, and it's been long, it'll be complete. I've never fallen for someone so hard, so fast, so much before. Never. Never ever. Is it like that for you? Or do you really feel nothing? I don't know. I really don't know if I'd be able to handle it if you didn't. And I know, if can't be forced. So all I can do is sit here and hope.

_If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
Then we'd never find another  
_  
So, my dear, if you see what I see, if you feel what I feel, if you're just the same as me, I'd want to know. I'd be able to live with a rejection, I know. But if it's from you? Maybe. I don't know. I really don't know. There'll never be another one like you. I know. I've met so many others already, and none of them match up to you. Not even close. But more than ever, I just need to know.

_Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder_

_Just realize what I just realized_

I'm begging you, to look, to see. And to say something. Anything. I've been waiting so long, that anything, anything will do. A yes or a no. It doesn't matter. I don't understand how come you don't see it. I don't know why you can't see it. I don't know why you don't want to see it. As long as you see it, as long as you see it, I'll be happy.

_If you just realize what I just realized_

And if you really did feel the same way, if by some glorious chance that someone somewhere is giving me a chance, I swear, my dear, everything will be different. I swear. I'd be the happiest man on earth. I really would.

_Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now  
_  
I don't want to give up on you. I really don't. I don't ever want to give you up to anyone, so when you don't go on dates, don't go out in general; it makes my heart feel better. I want you all to myself. I want you to be mine. I really do.

_Realize, realize  
Realize, realize  
_  
I'm begging you, darling. You gotta open your eyes, or really, I'll have to open them for you.

Please, Nanao.

I want you.

* * *

Lyrics - _Realize By Colbie Caillat_


End file.
